


Warrior Queen

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every great man is a great woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serious

“You’re always so serious, my love, you should learn to lighten up.”

Though he was too proud to admit it, or perhaps he wasn’t quite sure how, your voice soothed his frayed nerves. He was naturally a busy man, being the conqueror of three dungeons and the general of a large army, and despite his serious and kept together appearance, it could wear him down easily. He simply didn’t have time to ‘lighten up’ as you suggested.

You leaned down, rubbing his shoulders to soothe the tension in his body; he let out a sigh of relief, leaning into your touch and allowing himself to let his guard down. It was times like these that made your heart pound frantically; to you, this was proof that Kouen trusted you enough to relax around you, and that perhaps the arranged marriage you’d be forced into with him wouldn’t be as terrible as you had first assumed.

“Will you be returning to your chambers tonight?”

“It depends, my Lord, would you appreciate company tonight?” He smirked but didn’t respond, figuring that you would know the answer without him having to respond. “I suppose tonight I’ll help you loosen up a bit.”

He really did need to learn how to not be so serious.


	2. Protective

The air between the two of you was beyond bitter- she was a deceitful woman attempting to gain power by seducing your future husband.

Watching as she laid his hands on him disgusted and infuriated you; you weren’t which emotion was more prominent at the time. Kouha shared your disgust, as did most of his siblings and relatives at her obvious display of affection. You took pride in the fact that Kouen did not seem at all pleased by her actions, and had rejected her without having to lose his composure.

It still left a bad taste in your mouth.

It was when you were walking down the hall towards Kouen’s room that you finally saw her again, walking alone with an innocent look on her face. As far as you went, you were a good judge of character, and this woman was nothing but trouble. She would only bring terrible things to the Kou Empire, and if you could convince Kouen to exile her, it would be in their best interests, however, he took family seriously and refused to send her away, at least for the time being.

“Good evening.” She sent you a sweet smile that started that fueled the contempt in your heart. You stopped as you were about to pass her, her following your example as she turned to look at you, a dark look in her eyes. You would have been intimidated had you not been a soldier and djinn owner as well; you’ve dealt with creatures far worse than her, though she her devilish deeds were not completely apparent to you yet.

“Touch Kouen again, and you’ll be the next Ren to fall.”

She simply smiled, and continued on her way.


	3. Potential

“( **Name** ), what do you think of my goatee?”

Your attention is drawn from your book to Kouen, who stands in front of his mirror with his hand stroking his facial hair. You couldn’t say it was your favorite aspect of his, but you had grown fond of it over the year you’d lived within his home. He just wouldn’t be the same person without it, despite the fact it was dreadful, and not as fashionable as he seemed to think. 

“I believe it suits you.” You place your book down, strolling over to stand beside him. He seems pleased with your response, turning to look down at you with a satisfied smirk. You laugh softly, placing your hand on his chest and drifting closer as he places a hand on your waist; he leans down, lips lingering near yours as you fall subject to his piercing gaze. 

You had been intimidated by him at first, his mere presence exuded power and intelligence; you had never met a man quite like him before. It left you nervous, curious as to what you would have to do to please him. It was difficult at first, dealing with his serious and seemingly cold nature, but he had shown that his intentions for you were nothing but positive. He wished for you to be as comfortable as possible, and would do anything that you asked of him; you were now completely comfortable around him, able to tease him lightly without fear or worry that he’d call off the engagement. 

“I believe you suit me.”

“Our wedding day is approaching, you know.”

“The ceremony will be everything you wished for and more,” His fingers slide down the side of your face before he cups your cheek. “However…”

“There are things for you to handle now, so tonight I sleep alone. I’m well aware of how it goes.” He seems taken aback by your bitter response, but recovers and keeps a stoic expression on his face. 

Kouen grants you one last kiss before he leaves you alone in the room, sighing and wondering when he’d spend the night by your side again.


	4. Family

“( **Name** )-chan~”

The sound of a familiar voice drifts through your ear, and before you can turn to react, you feel your arm being tugged on. You turn your head slightly to look down at the young Ren, Kouha, who you had a certain fondness for. Of all the Ren’s, he had been the first to greet you, excited about meeting the women that his beloved older brother was betrothed to; you were pleased that you met his expectations and more, as dealing with him if he didn’t like you would have been a hassle you did not want to deal with. 

Instead, you bonded over your mutual love and admiration for Kouen, and your hatred of Gyokuen. 

“Brother En is looking for you!” He remarks cheerfully. “I told him I’d find you for him, ‘cause I wanted to say goodbye before I left for Magnostadt.” 

“I forget all about that.” You mumbled, more to yourself than Kouha. “Be careful, Kouha.”

“Don’t worry about me, big sister~ Worry about big brother En getting mad if you don’t find him soon like I said~”

“O-oh damn! Right, where is he?”

“Study-” Before he could even finish his sentence you disappeared, unwilling to deal with an upset Kouen. Kouha watched you disappear and smiled before going his own way.

~*~

You had wandered near the library but found Kouen had disappeared before you had a chance to find him. Instead, Koumei took his place, sitting at a table with various pieces of paper, scrolls, and books spread out in front of him. He appeared deep in thought, his hair even more disheveled and skin paler than normal. When you had first met him you had worried about his health, thinking that he was sickly, but it turned out that his condition was self-afflicted. 

Koumei was much like his brother in the way that they both lost themselves in their work, however, their bloodlust differed. 

“Good afternoon, my Lady.” While lost in your thoughts Koumei had broken from his own, noticing you standing a few feet away from him. You recover gracefully, offering him a smile and bowing slightly. 

“Good afternoon, Koumei. I was wondering if you’ve seen your brother around?”

“Ah, yes, he was looking for you earlier, unfortunately, you just missed him.” You had figured that’d be the case, but before you left, you wanted to get something off your mind. 

“I see. I suppose I should find him before he gets into one of his moods.” Koumei smiles at your comment. “Have you eaten today? You’re looking even sicklier than normal.” He chuckles, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head at your observation. 

“I must have forgotten, I’m sorry to worry you, my Lady.”

“Hopefully you’ll find a wife to take care of you and straighten you out.” 

“Not everyone is as lucky as my brother.” Koumei smiles warmly as you blush. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean up here and take your advice. Thank you.”

You nod at him, turning on your heel to walk away, off again to find Kouen. 

~*~

You trail through the garden to make your way to the other side of your home, hoping that Kouen is in your room like you thought. You had been searching for him for about two hours and were worried about how upset he would be when you finally did find him. If he wanted to speak to you to the point where he had been actively looking for you, it must be something important, and to have to make him wait made you feel even worse. 

While caught up in your thoughts you nearly tripped over an unsuspecting princess. 

“I’m sorry, Kougyoku!” Flustered and embarrassed at having tripped over her, you bow your head in apology. She shares your embarrassment at having tripped her brother’s fiance, bowing her head as she gripped the small flower crown in her hand. You notice it and raise an eyebrow, despite the fact you should be looking for Kouen. “That’s quite lovely, princess. What is it?”

“A flower crown. I was taught how to make them while in Sindria.” She smiles proudly as she holds up the crown for you to see, but then appears embarrassed at her childish actions. She was often nervous around you for reasons that you weren’t sure of it, but she saw you in a light that she also saw her eldest brother in. “I could teach you how to make one if you’d like.” 

“Yes, that would be lovely!” But then you remember the task you had been working on for hours. “But unfortunately, I’m busy right now. You haven’t happened to have seen Kouen wandering around, have you?”

“Ah, I have! He was here a few minutes ago, looking for you. I think he said something about heading back to his room and waiting until you appeared there…”

“Thank goodness, maybe now I’ll finally be able to find him! Thank you, princess, keep up the good work.” You wave goodbye to her, hurrying along to his room to finally find out what he wanted to tell you. 

~*~

“My Lord!” You burst into the room, finding him sitting in a chair with a scroll in hand. You’re out of breath by the time you find him, your hair no longer lying perfectly against your head and your eyes reflecting how exhausted you are. He smiles as he sees you but the expression quickly drops as he rises from his seat, neatly placing the scroll down before approaching you. 

“Where have you been?”

“I’ve been searching for you! Kouha and I were discussing something when he mentioned that you were looking for me, I went to the study and spoke with Koumei briefly, and then I ran into Kougyoku who told me you were here. I came as quickly as I could.”

“I see. How have you been getting along with my siblings?” The question catches you off-guard, causing you to tilt your head to the side questioningly. Kouen silently urges you on to answer his question.

“We’ve been getting along well. Your family is my family now, and I treat them as such. Kouha and I talk quite often, I make sure to remind Koumei that he needs to eat and at least get a few hours sleep, and Kougyoku is going to teach me something soon. I’ve gotten along with all your other siblings as well, though I don’t get to speak with them as often. Is there something wrong?”

Kouen seems more than pleased with your response to his question and he walks closer, his hand finding it’s way to your waist as he pulls you closer. You stare up at him, waiting for him to address your confused stare but find that he doesn’t intend on doing so. This wasn’t unsual, as he often asked you silly question out of the blue like this daily, always asking if you were comfortable, what could be improved in your living quarters, and how his siblings treated you. 

“Was that all you wished to ask me?” He chuckles. 

“Why must there always be a reason for me to want to see you. Perhaps I just wanted to see your beautiful face.” Your cheeks turn red as you look away from him, not used to his blunt compliments. Coming from him they meant the world, for his honesty was one of the things you treasured the most. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude or impatient.” You lean in, resting your head on his chest and wrapping your arms around his waist to absorb his warmth. Kouen’s one hand remains on his waist while his other begins to stroke your hair lovingly; he leans down to press a kiss to your forehead, your giggle of happiness sounding like music to his ears. 

He had wanted to make sure that you and his siblings were getting along well, but it seemed he had nothing to worry about.


	5. Fate

“K-Kouen.” 

Your back is pressed against the wall before you can reject his affection, his lips attached to your neck, leaving a trail of lovebites to your collarbone. He smirks as you let out another cry of approval, sinking back against the wall and becoming submissive to his advances. There was a time and place your dominant nature to come into play, but when Kouen was truly in the mood, he wanted to have it his way, and you weren’t willing to fight him this time around. 

He removes the robes from your shoulders, watching as you fall back into the bed and do your best to appear as attractive as possible, seeing as it wasn’t often that the two of you would have the time to partake in such things and you didn’t want to throw him off of the activity completely. You can’t help but bite your lip as you watch him strip down to the bare minimum, leaving most of his body exposed to your eyes; it wasn’t a sight you were used to, the beauty of his body left you speechless and embarrassed about your own. You wanted to burn the image of his naked form in your mind, in case there was another dry streak where he was busy with the Kou army and couldn't attend to your needs. 

He's on top of you in a second, his broad shoulders assuring that he was all you could see. He leans down, kissing you more gently this time. Your fingers thread through his hair, keeping him close as his fingers stroke down your side. 

"You get more beautiful every night, my Queen." 

"You flatter me, my King." Your hands cup his face. "How was I lucky enough to be betrothed to you?"

He simply grins, before stating, "Perhaps it was fate."


End file.
